visitnorthkoreafandomcom-20200213-history
Visit North Korea Wikia/Policy/Companies and Advertising
The Visit North Korea wikia is part of the Visit North Korea organisation, which promotes travel to North Korea with associated partners. Nonetheless, in the bigger picture and market of North Korean tourism, Visit North korea is not exclusive. At the same time, Wikia's wiki content is not for commerical purposes, as stated in the terms of use http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use. Resultantly, the site cannot be used as an exclusive advertisement for Visit North Korea's partner organisations or any other travel company, it is first and foremost an encyclopedia and guide for North Korean travel related topics. As much as Visit North Korea does maintain leadership and administrative power over this wiki, it is open to everyone as a community organisation by default, to edit and change. Nonetheless, given that there are many North Korean tourism companies competing and that tensions can get high between these companies, this wiki reserves the right to set a number of its own policies and rules to maintain order, cohesion and to prevent this site from turning into a market battleground. Failure to maintain them will result in being blocked from editing. Company Articles For encyclopedia based purposes, travel companies who specialize in North Korean related tours may have a maximum of one article on this wikia where an external link is included. This excludes the visit north korea organisation itself (but does not exclude excessive links and content to its partner organisations). Visit North Korea reserves the right to post its own links on the community pages set by the leadership. These pages will always be fully protected and off limits to the general public. When these articles are created, they must be wrote ia an encyclopaedic format and may not be wrote in the style of an advertisment. They may not express any advantages or disadvantages over other companies in any form. The posting of detailed itineraries is strictly prohibited, creating an article purely themed on a company's itinerary is likewise prohibited. Mentioning Companies in other articles Links to any company website on any article is likewise prohibited save it can be justified on wholly encyclopaedic grounds. Small elements of companies itineraries may be mentioned briefly in an article where it is uniquely relevant (but may not be the subject of that article as outlined above), but it may not come with an external link. References to company itineraries on places and areas which are covered by all companies, such as let's say Yanggakdo international hotel is prohibited. Personal Attacks and Negative content Using the wiki to write negative content or personal attacks on any travel company is also strictly prohibited. Any deliberate content of this nature created must warrant an instant blocking of all parties involved and an immediate deletion of the offending content. If there is a particular controversy concerning a travel company, it may not be documented on this website save there is sufficient and noteworthy evidence from several 3rd party sources. Stories which criticize a particular company, (particular those which emerge in right wing newspapers) just for "offering North Korea tours" do not qualify. Company controversies may not have their own articles If someone has a grievance or complaint about a company, this wiki is not the place to air it. Use of any content or the forum to make complaints will result in a deletion of the content and a potential ban. Respecting Visit North Korea's Role All companies are welcome to use this website to work together and build an encyclopedia on the merits of North Korean travel topics, but they must accept Visit North Korea's leadership over this wikia. This does not mean we will give excessive promotion to our partnership organisations or break the own rules we set above, but Visit North Korea is the leader of this wiki. By ensuring that this wiki is non-commercial at heart, we give an enormous concession for others to work together with us than to close it off. These rules are here for the benefit of everyone, in the wisdom that if they were not so it would become a potential and bloody corporate battleground. As stated we do not claim superiority or exclusivity over anyone in the North Korean travel industry, we have our partners and preferences yes which in the eyes of others will make us not neutral, but at least on the encyclopedia site equality is ensured. Category:Policies